Living Hell Discontinued
by Akai Jigoku Hana
Summary: Sasuke kills everyone on Team 7 except Sakura. She was there to witness all their deaths and now she wants revenge, but she can't get it cause she belongs to Sasuke now. SasuSaku Gore Rape Lemon Character Death Karin Bashing. 2nd chappy Lemon. Discontiued
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's POV

Naruto, Sai, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-tachi… they were gone. I  
stood over their corpses, No! I couldn't even call them corpses. Their bodies  
were ripped savagely with blood still spilling from them, their ruptured  
organs on the ground around them.

I could see Sai stomach open to the world,all his limbs cut off and thrown in different directions. His head was still attached to his body, but the face was destroyed, blood seeped out of his empty eye sockets and from the corner of his mouth. And yet this all happened to him in less than a second. He hadn't a chance to react, so his face still  
held a smile, not his usual fake smile but, a real, truly happy smile, one I  
have never seen. He looked so happy and yet so sad. His eyes were on the  
ground a distance away from his body , his killer had removed his eyes while  
he was still alive. They were still bleeding.

Kakashi's had a simple death, his killer had chopped his head off and removed  
his eyes. The killer had been laughing when he killed Kakashi. His body was  
nothing but ash, the killer burned his body to nothing. His head was a  
distance from his charred body, it had blood seeping out of the eye sockets  
and at the bottom blood dripped from the bottom. I could see his esophagus  
dangling from his neck. And yet when his killer had struck he had a smile on  
his face and did not struggle against his killer.

Yamato, his body, organs, limbs, and head were all burned, like pieces of  
wood. Small pieces of wood. The killer had done the worst damage to Yamato's  
body. He had started by cutting off Yamato's small joints and working his was  
towards his body. He slowly ripped out his organs one by one, then tore out  
his heart, stabbing a knife through the heart and pulling it out. Then he  
chopped his head off. And even through all that Yamato still lived, but his  
life was hanging by a small string thinner than a spider's web. The killer  
burned him to death with a giant fireball.

Naruto's death was the most disturbing of all. His body had been chopped up  
into tiny pieces smaller than a tree leaf. Everything was chopped up; his  
bones, organs, and flesh. His blood was splattered everywhere, over  
everyone's dead bodies and over me. I stared with wide, tear filled eyes as  
his killer approached me. He was holding Naruto's head in his hands. Naruto,  
unlike the others, was not smiling. He held an expression of pain and fear.  
The killer dropped his head right in front of me. I stared at it. My body  
shaking, thinking I would probably be next. I lowered my head only to feel it  
being lifted back up. I looked at the killer. Pale skin, spiky black hair  
spattered with gore and the blood lust filled red eyes. He was drenched in my  
family's blood. I stared at him and he spoke.

" Still think I'm pathetic, Sakura-chan?" he said mockingly. That's when  
I fell down into hell.

XxXxXx

_For those who have read this story already you may have notice an amazing change to the detail. This is all thanks to my beta reader **The Other Idiot Savant...** Yeah she writes really good gore... and hopefully she will be helping my with the lemon/rape scene next chappy._


	2. Chapter 2

Mizuki: hey people thanks for reading this story I wrote

Suzuki: Your story?

Mizuki: OK geez suzuki-chan wrote this but I help with the lemon/rape scene

Suzuki: Mizuki doesn't own this story or the characters. I own the story, but the originals characters belong to the creator of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto.

M: Hey we have alike last names

S: Why are you abbreviating our names?

M: cause its to troublesome to type it out

S: Man this is to troublesome.

M: oi dont' copy me

S: it's my catch phrase you're the one copying me here.

M: No it's not it shikamaru

S: I am Shikamaru!

M:... On with the story I guess? Hehehe

Sh: ...(glare)...

**XxXxXx**

**Recap: **_"Still think I'm pathetic, Sakura-chan" he said mockingly. And that's when I fell down into hell._

**XxXxXx**

Sakura's POV

I stared at him with wide eyes. His face was less than five inches away from mine. He pulled back, Naruto's head in his hands, watching my expression. My eyes were glued to Naruto's face; blood still dripped from his neck, dripping from part of his spinal cord that was dangling down. He looked so hurt and the thing that hurt me even more, more than his death, was the fact that I did nothing to help him. I just watched. I watched them all die right in front of me. Sasuke dropped Naruto's head on the ground.

"Stare at him all you want, he's not coming back." He said with no hint of regret in his voice. I stared at him; he was shrugging his shoulders so casually. He was a monster. A terrible, evil, vile monster. He killed his family, my family, without a hint of either hesitation or remorse. I was shaking with fear and pain. Why was he torturing me like this? Didn't he understand that I was dying? Not from physical pain, but emotional. It hurt, a lot. I moved my hand toward Naruto's head placing it gently over his eyes and closing them from the world. It hurt so much. I had to watch my only family die before my eyes. He killed them all, and I didn't even try to stop him. I was scared of him.

"Get up" he said. I didn't listen to him.

"Get up, Sakura" he hissed. I ignored again him. I felt his fingers tangle into my hair harshly. I looked up at him with eyes full of fear. Was he going to kill me now?

"When I tell you to do something, you DO IT." I was scared my whole body was shaking. I didn't respond to him. I heard him give a low, angry growl. He tightened his grip on my hair and then burning pain. I felt my body hit a tree. He had just thrown me into it. I heard more than felt bones crack. I probably broke at least three ribs. I couldn't feel my arm, it was probably broken too. I moved my head up and looked at him, he was gone. I looked around trying to find him. I tried to stand up using the tree as support. I managed to stand but when I tried to take a step I sensed him right behind me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I turn to look at him. His eyes were blood shot red and he didn't look to happy. He pinned me against the tree, a single powerful hand around my neck.

"I asked you a question!" he was glaring at me. My shaking increased; I was terrified. He bent his head into the crook of my neck. I felt him lick my ear. His body firmly pressed against my own and he was too close, too close. He bit my ear lobe. I whimpered. He chuckled.

_**WARNING LEMON SCENE**_

He smashed his lips onto mine, prying my lips apart and forcing his tongue into my mouth. I whimpered. His kiss was rough and cold. He was choking me with his tongue; it was practically down my throat.

" Stop it" I ground out around his invading tounge. I tried turning my head to get from Sasuke but he grabbed my chin in a harsh cold grasp and just kept on kissing me. In fear and revulsion I bit down hard, a copper taste flooding my mouth, a bizarre satisfaction at making him bleed floating in my mind. Then there was a sharp sting on my cheek, I could barely make out the hilt of a kunai buried deeply into the wood near my head. I heard him mutter harshly before he smashed his lips back onto my mouth, even harsher and more demanding. I could feel tears brimming in my eyes, but not falling. No I don't want to give him that satisfaction.

I don't want to get raped. His hand traveled up and under my shirt. When his hand reached my left breast he gave it hard, painful squeeze, his nails biting into the tender flesh. I tore my lips from his, throwing my head back and crying out in pain. He changed his attack and started at my neck. His teeth scraping my neck, nipping, biting, sucking, drawing blood, and it hurt so much. Some tears fell from my eyes. He looked at me. His sharingan was activated; He was staring at me with the very same eyes, the same cold, darkly amused expression he had when he killed my family. He tore open my shirt to reveal the chest bindings I had over my breasts.

"No… stop it…" I whispered when he pulled out another kunai. He slashed my chest binding open to reveal my breasts the left one darkening with a bruise from his earlier ministration. He latched onto the right one now. Tears were streaming down my face, by now. My horror at what he was doing undoing my will to not cry because of his treatment of me. I didn't want this. He ripped my pants and panties off in one swift move leaving me exposed to the cold weather and his even colder gaze. Then he pulled down his own pants, barely enough to reveal his hardened member. My eyes widened and fear bound me to the spot. He pried open my legs and positioned himself at my entrance a harsh animalistic smile on his face.

"No, please don't."My whole body was shaking. He entered me in one swift move, piercing meto the core and ripping away the one thing I had still had, my virginity. I cried out in pain when he entered. He moaned, enjoying my cry of pain. He withdrew fully then slammed back in, pounding in and out in a sick twisted rhythm.

"Please. Stop it Sasuke. Please." I cried out in pain. He kept doing the same thing over again. After a while he came, spilling his seeds inside of me. He pulled out.

_**END OF LEMON **_

My body slid down against the tree bark. My eyes slowly slid shut from exashtion. I could hear voices in the distance, yelling my name.

_'Ino-pig?'_ Then black.

**XxXxXx**

**Wow that our very first lemon and we have no experience in stuff like that. We have only read it. We have to give a very inportant thanks to my beta reader who made this chappy really good. **The Other Idiot Savant. **And sry for those who were waiting for the 2nd chappy. And also sry for the false 2nd chappy a while back.**

**PLEASE**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Author's Note

**Sorry to tell this to readers but this story is going to be discontinued. The good news is that they will be rewritten and improved. So be on the look out for the better ones. And also sorry to those who thought that this was a new chapter.**


	4. Good News

Hey.... Just wanted to let you know that the rewrite of Living Hell is up. ^.^

AJH


End file.
